Flower Picking
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Set after the one shot 'Come on, let's go and play'. Olaf and Kristoff went to pick flowers for Anna and Elsa. One shot.


**Read 'Come on let's go and play' before this.**

Flower Picking

Olaf really wanted to pick some flowers. Since he became alive, he wanted to make that a hobby. This morning, he went to find Anna. She promised him they will go flower picking together. The thing is, she never made it. Why you may ask? Well, while he was looking for her, he heard s snore. A very un-princess like snore. He instantly knew it was Anna. He didn't wanted to wake her up. Well, not yet. But then he heard another snore. It was lighter. He followed the sound. It had lead him to a corridor, where Elsa's room was located.

You probably know what happened.

Now he was picking flowers with Kristoff. Did you know his name was Kristoff? He was pretty sure it was Sven…

Well, the thing is, this guy didn't seem happy. But Olaf did not had time to care about that. He was too busy picking daisies, roses, tulips and all those pretty flowers. For the queen and the princess. Kristoff only agreed to pick flowers with Olaf was because he could pick flowers for free. And then give them to Anna with some chocolate. He had also brought Sven, the reindeer, with them.

Olaf suspected that it wasn't very manly to pick flowers. But he wasn't a man. He was made of snow. He didn't have a skull. Or bones… Oh, pretty rose.

Indeed, the little snowman went to pick a beautiful pink rose. It was bigger than the rest around them. But it seemed lonely. Too pretty around spines, thorns and rocks. Too unique. Like Elsa.

Olaf tried to pick it. But the rose was surrounded by thorns. His wooden arm could not reach it.

"Hey Sven!" he called.

The reindeer looked at the snowman. Was he going to finally give him that carrot he had for a nose?

"No! Not you silly! The other Sven!"

Oh…

"I told you it's Kristoff…" he said between teeth. He had to wonder, was this snowman really forgetting his name, or was he just teasing him? There was no way to know. He walked towards Olaf.

"Can you please pick that rose for me?" His cheerful tone could melt its way towards any heart.

Kristoff did as asked and carefully removed the beautiful pink rose from the thorns. He gave it to Olaf, who gladly took it and put it inside his basked full of flowers. As soon as both baskets were filled, it was time to get back inside the castle. Kristoff rushed inside passing both the reindeer and the snowman. Well, someone wanted to keep his manly pride…

…..

Olaf walked through the corridor that lead to the throne room. The pink rose on his wooden hands and his personal flurry following him. He gave the rest of the flowers to Kristoff. In front of some royal guards. They didn't just laughed, they though it was adorable. But Olaf did not care. Why? Well, the flowers weren't for Kristoff, they were for Anna. Kristoff blushed from embarrassment. He gently took them and went away, saying nothing. Oh, the things a man in love would do for a girl. Olaf keep the rose. It was for his dear friend (Almost mother).

The little snowman opened the door to the throne room and walked in. Elsa was finishing talking with one of the servants when she noticed him. She dismissed the maid and welcomed him.

"Olaf! Come on in!"

Olaf walked closer to the throne were Elsa was sitting, rose behind his back. She tried to look behind, but couldn't make out what Olaf was hiding. She smiled.

"I think everyone wants to keep something away from me today." She smiled at him. She did not expect him to give her a rose.

"It's for you. I found it when I was picking flowers with Kristoff."

"You were picking flowers with Kristoff?" she was shocked, but trying to suppress a giggle.

"Yep. I think its man pride he wants to keep. But let me finish. When I saw this rose between some thorns, I thought of you when you were trying to conceal your powers. This rose is unique and beautiful. Just like you. She doesn't hide its beauty even when it's surrounded by thorns. Or people in your case." He gave it to her and she accepted gladly. Tears of joy made way through her cheeks. Warm tears. She surprised the little snowman with a hug. He hugged her back. He always liked warm hugs. And his mom's seemed to be the warmest.

Don't tell anyone Olaf thinks of her like that.


End file.
